The invention relates generally to an improved water/air cooler for a water cooled internal combustion engine. More particularly, the invention relates to coolers for commercial vehicles, within which the cooler block water tanks are fastened by means of lateral parts which are provided with fastening brackets which laterally extend over the water tanks at both ends. The lateral parts exhibit openings through which connecting pins, bolts or the like provided on the water tanks can be inserted, according to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,044.
An arrangement of the above type is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,044 which is hereby incorporated by reference. In this patent, a water/air cooler is described wherein the lateral parts are attached to the water tanks without a soldering connection. Together with the water tanks the lateral parts form a stable frame construction for a cooler block formed from pipes and cooler lamella. With the arrangement according to this patent, it is provided that the water tanks are provided with holes which are aligned with bores formed in the fastening brackets so that fastening bolts or pins can be inserted through the fastening brackets and through the water tanks.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a water/air cooler construction of the above mentioned type (especially in the case of plastic manufactured water tanks) which exhibits a substantially simplified assembly.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained in the provision of a cooler construction wherein the connecting bolts and pins are fixedly arranged on the water tanks so that the process for the fitting of the bores in the fastening brackets and the water tanks and the subsequent insertion of the connecting bolts become unnecessary. The fastening brackets are formed out of two parallel spaced fastening or lashing parts, which grip over the associated water tank respectively on both sides. The fastening brackets exhibit a certain amount of elasticity in order to permit sufficient movement during the assembly process so that they can snap over the ends of the connecting pins. For this reason, the connecting pins are formed so that they do not extend any further out from the water tanks than necessary while still permitting the fastening parts to elastically slip thereover for convenient engagement.
An advantage exhibited by the new arrangement is that during the assembly, the lateral parts need only be shoved in a certain direction onto the ends of the water tanks until the connection pins of the tanks snap into the arranged openings in the lateral parts. With water/air coolers exhibiting fastening parts or lashings which are formed as a corner reinforcement and with respectively two openings for the connection pins which are at different distances from the outer side of the water tanks, it is especially advantageous and simple to provide the outer pin of the two connecting pins with a special surface. This outer pin has a surface which slants upwardly from the outer side of the cooler toward the center line of the cooler. This outer pin surface permits the lashing or connecting part to readily slide and snap over the connecting pins or elements.
The design of the present invention enables the connecting pins to be formed in a simple manner as a unitary part of the water tanks. When the water tanks are constructed of plastic, they can be first formed with the connecting pin parts which will be employed at a later time for connection with the lateral parts.
With this arrangement, the connecting pins formed as guide protrusions exhibit a cross section which is not circular. Alternatively, as in the above-incorporated patent, the fastening pins can be formed to be round and be provided with a security device in the form of a spring clamp for holding the connecting parts to the water tanks. With the improved arrangement of the present invention, the security device is advantageously formed as an elastically bendable protrusion device at a free end of the connecting pins. In a simplle manner, two oppositely disposed protrusion hooks are formed, which, in an especially advantageous design, form a part of the lateral walls of a connecting pin having a rectangular cross section. The central portion of this pin is formed in a double-T shape. Also, the second connecting bolt exhibits a non-circular cross section.
Such a form permits, in a simple manner, the connecting pins to be constructed out of plastic. Also the form of the connection is easily releasable. In order finally to assure exact positioning of the lateral parts of the water tank, it is advantageous to provide ribs in the region adjacent at least one of the connecting pins. The free facing side of the ribs serve as an abutment surface for the abutting portion of the lateral part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.